La caída del tiempo
by chicoanime
Summary: Año dos mil doscientos cuarenta y cinco, ya son ciento cincuenta años desde que el planeta Tierra fue destruido, el partícipe, Dios. La humanidad viaja sin rumbo por la galaxia, bajo el amparo de los astros, buscando un nuevo lugar donde asentarse. Bajo ellos, la sombra de quién una vez quiso eliminarlos les está vigilando.
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo**

Hace 150 años, la vida en el planeta Tierra llegó a su fin. Pero aquello no fue el final. Contrario a todo pronóstico, la inmensa contaminación atmosférica no fue la causa de aquella tragedia. En definitiva, no fue algo causado por nosotros, los humanos, sino por algo que lleva en el mundo desde el mismo inicio de los tiempos.

Aquel suceso que precedió a la caída de nuestro planeta le fue puesto el nombre de "La guerra del primer contacto". Estoy segura de que con ese nombre, intentaron nombrar una presencia extraterrestre, pero nada está más lejos de la realidad. Aquella presencia no fue otra cosa más que aquello que la humanidad ha venerado desde que comenzó a temer lo que no comprendía, Dios.

Sin embargo, aquello que creíamos saber acerca de él, era todo mentira. Dios creó el mundo por simple diversión, todo ser viviente tiene una obsesión por la vida, ya sea por crearla, o por destruirla. Pero él tenía obsesión por ambas.

No obstante, su plan no fue perfecto, destruyó el planeta, pero la humanidad sobrevivió, bajo el amparo de quien jamás creímos que nos apoyaría, nuestro propio planeta. En ese momento comprendimos, que desde el principio, nunca habíamos estado solos en el universo. Los planetas, estrellas y resto de cuerpos celestes estaban vivos, cada uno de ellos era una entidad propia, creada en sí misma y por sí misma.

Es un hecho que escapa a toda lógica y comprensión humana, pero que es sin ninguna duda real.

Es el año 2245 y la humanidad, o lo que resta de ella, vaga por el universo bajo la luz de los astros que los protegen, buscando un nuevo hogar habitable. Fue en estos tiempos cuando ciertos humanos adquirieron el summun de la sabiduría, estos humanos serían nombrados oráculos y transmitirían al resto la palabra de los astros, quienes, en un principio, velaban por la humanidad y el planeta, pero ahora vagan junto a nosotros, buscando un nuevo centro.

Mi nombre es Ishtar, oráculo de Valakar, el sexto de los 10 círculos que protegían a la Tierra de nuestro creador, y en estos momentos quiero deciros a todos que, Él ha vuelto.


	2. Capítulo 1

El reloj marcaba las 8:00 de la mañana, era la hora de ir a la escuela. Quizás fuera un oráculo, pero no dejaba de ser una niña de 15 años.

Así es, soy el oráculo más joven de la historia, nadie lo creyó cuando fui bañada por la luz del conocimiento, pero ahora ya nadie discute mi posición.

Mi escuela se encontraba en una de las naves más pobres y antiguas de toda la flota, la Éxodo,. Aquí fue donde yo nací, y aquí es donde probablemente moriré. El ascenso en mi posición social no supuso un ascenso en la calidad de vida de madre y mía. Seguimos viviendo en la pobreza, pero no por ello somos infelices, ya que hoy día casi todo el mundo vive en la pobreza.

Padre murió cuando yo apenas tenía 3 años, estoy segura de que habría estado muy orgulloso de mi. Madre me contaba historias sobre él, decía que era un hombre ejemplar, y que luchó por un reparto justo de los recursos para las personas de la nave, consiguió que instalasen uno de esos invernaderos donde podían cultivarse distintos tipos de plantas usando el sucedáneo de tierra fértil que los investigadores lograron reproducir en laboratorio. Desde ese entonces fuimos capaces de comer patatas, y dejar de una vez por todas esas cápsulas de glucosa y aminoácidos que nos decían teníamos que tomar para sobrevivir. Agradezco el poder haber nacido en un tiempo donde la comida tiene sabor.

No disponemos de muchos recursos, el haber abandonado nuestro planeta en pos de la supervivencia está acabando poco a poco con nuestras vidas, pero sobre todo, con nuestros espíritus. Las personas están perdiendo las ganas de vivir, y la esperanza de encontrar un nuevo hogar donde asentarnos cada vez se hace más inexistente, Ya no quedan personas que recuerden como era aquel planeta al que los humanos llamábamos hogar.

La esperanza de vida se ha reducido, en la era de oro de nuestra civilización, logramos alcanzar una esperanza media de vida de 120 años. Ahora, somos afortunados si llegamos a sobrevivir hasta los 50.

Por suerte, nuestros avances tecnológicos siguen estando actualizados, los círculos nos ayudan a todos a seguir adelante con nuestros proyectos de investigación, gracias a ello no solemos tener problemas con enfermedades, tenemos una reserva inagotable de oxígeno, podemos fabricar nuestra propia agua corriente e incluso somos capaces de generar electricidad con la ayuda de los astros. Sin embargo, el alimento es un gran problema, no tenemos suelo, y el sucedáneo de tierra no es rico en nutrientes, por lo que solo podemos cultivar alimentos que no requieran muchos recursos: patatas, trigo... La gente está harta, nadie quiere alimentarse toda su vida de plantas y cápsulas, algunas personas incluso dejan de comer y mueren por inanición.

No hay fauna, dejó de existir hace mucho, aún existen imágenes en el antiguo museo de la Tierra de algunos animales, cuánto me habría gustado haber tenido uno de esos perros.

Naturalmente, en la escuela estudiamos todas estas cosas, pero lo más importante que nos enseñan, es el mantenimiento de las naves. Tenemos que aprender todo lo que podamos sobre el entorno en el que vivimos, limpiar los conductos de ventilación, cambiar distintas piezas de la nave, e incluso que tipo de materiales debemos recolectar en los distintos asteroides y planetas que visitemos. Naturalmente, ninguno de nosotros tendremos la oportunidad de alquilar una nave de recolección para poder obtener recursos, pero cabe la posibilidad de trabajar como recolector, por eso se imparte esta materia.

Eran las 8:10 de la mañana y me encontraba a las puertas de la escuela, observaba el viejo edificio con los ojos que una chica joven mira un libro que trata de su mundo ideal. Mi condición de oráculo no dictó el que me gustase conocer lo que me rodea, más bien fue quizá lo contrario. Cuando apenas tenía 10 años, mis ansias de conocimiento me llevaron a colarme en la nave insignia de la flota, la Leva, llamada así por la forma ovoide con la que fue construida. Viajé de polizón en una pequeña nave mercantil y llegue hasta la biblioteca central, allí sacie mi apetito con docenas de libros sobre nuestro antiguo hogar, y los humanos que habitábamos en él. El cuerpo de control de poblaciones, o cepe como le llamamos nosotros, me encontró a la semana siguiente. No sabía que el paso a los archivos sobre nuestro planeta estaba prohibido y por ser una niña hicieron la vista gorda conmigo.

Ese día aprendí sobre mi origen, y conocí las maravillas que habíamos dejado atrás al emprender este viaje sin retorno. Fue al año siguiente cuando Valakar me llamó, y todo el mundo me reconoció como oráculo.

Finalmente entré al edificio con forma de catedral, construido con anortosita, un tipo de roca que nuestros antepasados tomaron de la superficie lunar antes de partir de nuestro planeta de origen. La piedra le daba un color claro al edificio, justo como las imágenes que salen en nuestros libros sobre la Luna. En lo alto, una gran campana repicaba, dándome a entender que debía salir de mis pensamientos y buscar mi aula de una vez.

Me encontraba en mi segundo año, solo me quedaban dos para salir de la enseñanza básica, aunque hacía tiempo que superé ese nivel, mi edad me impedía ir a clases superiores.

Al entrar en la clase pude darme cuenta de que aún estaba por comenzar la clase, por lo que me decidí a tomar asiento sin dejar que nadie se percatase de mi retraso.

La clase comenzó sin contratiempos, era una clase de historia pre éxodo, es decir, de antes de que la humanidad dejara su planeta de origen, mi especialidad. El profesor hizo una pregunta, nos preguntó sobre cómo era el aspecto de nuestro planeta, creo que lo hizo como pequeña presentación al tema que trataríamos hoy. Yo levanté la mano antes que nadie, por lo que me dio la palabra.

Fue en ese instante en el que comencé a hablar de todo lo que sabía cuando perdí completamente la noción del tiempo. Comencé a contar detalladamente las características y el aspecto visual de nuestro planeta. Les hablaba de las grandes montañas de roca, cuyas cumbres no podían verse debido a aquella acumulación de partículas de agua que llamábamos nubes. Les hablé de los ríos, aquellas grandes masas de agua discurriente que avanzaban con premura por las amplias depresiones. Los pastos, las ciudades, todo lo conté con tal detalle, que cuando salí de mi trance pude observar como todos los alumnos, e incluso el propio profesor, me miraban con los ojos abiertos como platos, intentando imaginar con mis palabras lo que yo tan claramente veía en mi mente.

Al ser oráculo, dispongo de gran cantidad de conocimiento, Valakar, el sexto círculo, tuvo la amabilidad de compartir las imágenes de nuestro mundo conmigo, después de todo, él era uno de los encargados de defendernos de los peligros que venían de fuera de nuestro planeta, se encargaba de controlar lo que llamábamos, atmósfera.

Entonces y sin previo aviso, la cepe entró a clase, y tomándome del brazo me levantaron del modesto asiento de piedra. Al grito de "te necesitamos Ishtar, Valakar tiene un mensaje que no somos capaces de descifrar" me vi obligada a dejar mi tan fascinante explicación para ir con aquellas personas, hacia La Cámara, único lugar donde era capaz de captar los mensajes de mi guía astral.


	3. Capítulo 2

La Cámara se encuentra en la nave llamada, Imperio, nuestra nave insignia y la mayor de todas. Para llegar tuve que subir a un carguero de proporciones modestas, acompañada por aquellas personas del cepe. El pobre hombre, que regentaba un pequeño negocio de compraventa de repuestos para naves, se sorprendió al recibir la orden de dejarme montar en uno de sus cargueros. Usualmente debería de haber montado en una de las naves gubernamentales, pero por alguna razón que escapaba a mi comprensión, no estaban disponibles en ese momento.

La nave tenía un olor sucio, parecía haber transportado aceite de motor, fue una de las peores travesías de mi vida, estuve mareada la mayor parte del viaje. Por suerte, el destino no estaba demasiado lejos.

Al llegar no me dieron descanso, e incluso aceleramos el paso. Desconocía la gravedad de la situación en ese momento, por lo que pensé que estaban exagerando con tamaña prisa.

La Cámara se encontraba justo delante de mí, nunca me cansaba de ver aquel edificio, construido como una cúpula, con cristales translúcidos hexagonales, formando un enorme semicírculo. La Cámara tenía diez salas, cada una para un oráculo distinto, la mía, obviamente, era la número seis.

Estaba decorada a mi gusto, a pesar del descontento de las demás personas, siempre quise algo así como una habitación, ya que en casa dormía junto a mi madre. Esa habitación siempre fue como mi sala de juego, llena de libros y cojines tejidos con una planta llamada algodón.

Me metieron en la sala de un empujón, pedí amablemente que me dejasen sola, parecían haber olvidado que no debe haber gente en la sala para poder conectar perfectamente. Tras la salida de los hombres del cepe, tomé asiento en el sillón de ondas gamma. Según me explicaron, sin que llegase a entender del todo bien, su nombre proviene de las ondas cerebrales gamma, la silla aumenta la frecuencia de esas ondas, y nos permite percibir más de lo que podemos normalmente.

Al sentarme y colocar los electrodos en mi cabeza, cerré los ojos con tranquilidad, y me sumergí en el mundo de la hiperconciencia. Mi cuerpo continuaba sentado, pero mi mente comenzó a alejarse de la nave, hasta atravesar el casco y quedar vagando en el espacio sideral.

Entonces, cuándo caí en la cuenta del entorno que me rodeaba, mis ojos se abrieron de puro pánico. Uno de los círculos, quienes se presentaban como enormes figuras luminosas antropomórficas, había perdido su luz. Pregunté a Valakar, con pavor en el habla: "¿Qué ha ocurrido?" Mis palabras se entrecortaban cada vez que intentaba tomar aire para continuar la pregunta.

El silencio permaneció latente durante un par de segundos, un par de eternos segundos. Hasta que la tan corta y desesperante espera por la respuesta pasó fugazmente. "El Ser" fue lo único que respondió, y lo único que bastaba para comprender que la mayor pesadilla de la humanidad había regresado, esta vez acabando con uno de quienes nos habían defendido todo este tiempo, el décimo círculo, Lisáriel.

Mi cuerpo comenzó a sentirse pesado, estaba perdiendo la concentración. Los hombres del cepe habían entrado y me habían desconectado de la silla, al parecer estaba gritando y llorando, y eso les alertó. Preguntaron por el mensaje del círculo, yo no supe que responder, me encontraba aún en shock, preguntándome si aún seguía en algún tipo de trance. Los oráculos estamos ligados a nuestro guía astral, no se sabe como la desaparición de éste pueda repercutir en el oráculo, es la primera vez que pasa algo así.

No puedo mentir, tenía miedo, mis lágrimas seguían brotando, el sudor empapaba mi frente, y mi torpe intento de articular palabra tan solo aceleraba mi nerviosismo. "Dios, El Ser, ha matado a Lisáriel" logré decir finalmente, para luego derrumbarme de nuevo en llanto. El asombro se hacía presente, para luego pasar a un estado de pánico. Los hombres salieron inmediatamente, sin despedirse, sin cerrar el habitáculo, dejándome sola y sumida en la desesperación.

Una visión cruzó débilmente por mi cabeza, mi llanto cesó casi al instante. "Jeremías" grité, para luego salir corriendo de aquella habitación. Jeremías, oráculo de Lisariel, tercer oráculo más joven, veintiséis años. Nunca lo conocí, pero según había oído, ha residido en La Cámara desde que fue nombrado como oráculo.

Rápidamente corrí por el enorme recinto, dejando tras de mí las salas siete, ocho y nueve. Para alcanzar, exhausta, la sala número diez. Antes de probar a entrar, contuve el aliento, respiré profundamente y me preparé mentalmente para lo que pudiera esperarme una vez dentro.

Finalmente abrí la puerta decidida, sin embargo, lo que presencié en esa sala, aún hoy día, me sigue provocando las más horrible pesadillas.


	4. capítulo 3

Cuando desperté me encontraba en un hospital, recostada sobre una cama y conectada a multitud de máquinas, No pude evitar recordar la última visión que tuve antes de perder la consciencia y por ello el miedo se apoderó una vez más de mi.

¿Será ese el destino que me espera a mi también? Esa pregunta rondaba en mi cabeza una y otra vez, mi pulso se aceleró y eso alertó a los médicos, quienes acudieron enseguida a la habitación. "¿Dónde estoy?" Les pregunté, tratando de calmar mis pensamientos. "Es el hospital general de la Imperio, te encontramos inconsciente en tu habitación.

"¿Mi habitación?" Pregunté incrédula, pensaba que me había desmayado en la habitación de Jeremías tras ver aquella espantosa escena. Algo estaba ocurriendo en este lugar. "¿Jeremías está bien?" Ahora sé que nunca debí haber hecho esa pregunta. Esa maldita pregunta fue el inicio de todos mis problemas.

Los médicos se miraron entre sí con fingida incredulidad para luego responderme con un "Jeremías está en su cámara, como siempre" No podía ser posible, ¿entonces eso que vi fue solo un sueño? Imposible. "Déjenme hablar con él." impuse levantando la voz. "No podemos, ahora debes descansar"

Esas fueron las últimas palabras que oiría de aquellos médicos.

La noche comenzó a caer y mi perturbada mente seguía guardando aquella imagen en mi retina, no podía aguantar más en ese lugar, debía volver a casa. Sin pensarlo claramente me levanté de la cama y salté por la ventana, era un primer piso pero aún así me hice bastante daño en el pie.

Corrí y corrí por toda la nave, descalza y con los pies adoloridos, hasta alcanzar el muelle de atraque. "¿Podría llevarme a la Éxodo por favor?" preguntaba a toda persona que pareciera a punto de tomar un transporte. Nadie parecía querer llevar una desconocida a bordo.

Mis ropas me delataban, obviamente no pertenecía a la Imperio, obviamente no poseía riquezas, y obviamente no sería capaz de pagarme ningún viaje. ¿Qué persona adinerada en su sano juicio querría viajar a la Éxodo?

El tiempo pasó y la cepe me encontró perdida en aquel muelle de atraque. "Te llevaremos con nosotros" Me dijeron aquellos hombres trajeados nada más acercarse a mi. "No puedo, mi madre está sola y necesito volver para ayudarla. Ella no puede cuidarse por sí misma." A ellos no pareció importarles, me tomaron por la cintura y me llevaron en dirección a la sede de gobierno.

Al acercarme al edificio comencé a darme cuenta de la grandeza del lugar donde me encontraba. Un gran cristal dejaba ver un despacho pulcro y perfectamente ordenado. La piedra del edificio brillaba con la tenue luz de las farolas eléctricas. En el exterior, un jardín enorme, con plantas que solo había podido ver en libros y en mis sueños. Mis ojos de abrieron, tratando de captar toda la belleza que pudieran, tanto que por unos minutos me olvidé completamente del horror que pasadas unas horas tuve la mala suerte de presenciar.

Me llevaron a aquel despacho que se veía desde el cristal. Allí se encontraba el presidente de la Imperio, sentado en aquel sillón con pinta de ser demasiado cómodo. Nada más entrar, e ignorando todo a mi alrededor, no pude evitar correr hacia la gran ventana, y asombrarme una vez más al ver los vistosos jardines y maravillosos edificios de los que aquella nave disponía.

Al percatarme de ante quien me encontraba, finalmente me di la vuelta y me disculpé con el presidente. Aquel hombre, de cabello y barba cana no podía parar de reír ante mi vergüenza.

"No te preocupes Ishtar, sé que es la primera vez que vienes aquí. Tengo una petición que hacerte." Me sorprendió que el presidente tuviera algo para pedirme, después de todo, es el presidente ¿Qué podría querer de una niña pobre como yo? "¿Qué puedo hacer por usted?" Respondí finalmente al salir del asombro en el que yo misma me había metido.

"Me gustaría que te quedases a vivir aquí en la Imperio" La sorpresa se desvaneció para convertirse en una total alegría. ¿Yo? ¿En la Imperio? Era como un sueño hecho realidad. Por desgracia, la realidad no es como un sueño. "Se lo diré a mi madre y nos mudaremos aquí de inmediato" Sí, tendría que dejar atrás mi antigua escuela y a mis amigos pero mi madre podría al fin tener el cuidado que necesita. Pensaba en ese momento. "No, no, no. Me has entendido mal, quiero que te quedes a vivir tú en la Imperio"

Mi sonrisa se desvaneció al instante. "Lo siento, pero no puedo abandonar a mi madre" ¿Dejar sola a mi madre? Eso jamás, ni por todos los jardines de la galaxia. "¿Estás segura? Puedo dejarte regresar con ella ahora mismo, pero ella está enferma y nosotros tenemos los medicamentos necesarios. Claro, eso sólo si permaneces aquí." Mis ojos se abrieron una vez más, tanto que me dolieron. Esta vez no solo de sorpresa, sino de ira ¿De verdad he oído lo que creo que acabo de oír? ¿Era eso un chantaje? ¿A una niña de quince años que solo quiere cuidar de su madre?

Fue en ese mismo momento cuando comencé a odiar a alguien por primera vez.

No tuve más remedio que aceptar. "Al menos ellos cuidaran de mi madre, he incluso podrá curarse" repetía esas palabras una y otra vez tratando de reconfortarme, mientras pensaba repetidamente, que quizá nunca más me dejarían volver a verla.

Antes creí que las personas que el gobierno llamaba a vivir en la Imperio vivían una vida feliz y llena de gozo. Vivir en una nube, como leí en algunos libros que mi profesor me dejaba en la escuela. Pero comencé a preguntarme si eso era realmente cierto.

Me llevaron a un edificio alto en la zona baja de la nave. Atrás quedó la grandeza de la nave. Esta zona se parecía demasiado a la Éxodo. Sólo había una diferencia. Aquí no estaba mamá.

Pronto descubriría los horrores que se esconden a las miradas de los niños. Los horrores que solo los humanos son capaces de cometer.


	5. capítulo 4

De forma inesperada, el interior del edificio tenía buena pinta. Un mueble en un lateral llamó mi atención. "¿Qué es eso?" pregunté con algo de entusiasmo a quienes me llevaron al que sería mi nuevo hogar. Ellos se miraron, extrañados por la pregunta, mientras en mi interior me preguntaba si habría preguntado algo fuera de lo común.

"Un armario" se dignó a exponer uno de ellos con cierta desgana. ¿Un armario? Pensaba en mis adentros mientras intentaba imaginar la cantidad de ropa que podía entrar en aquel inmenso mueble de metal, de tal forma que mi cabeza estaba a punto de explotar.

Por supuesto no era la primera vez que veía un armario, en casa, madre y yo compartíamos uno pero ni de lejos era tan grande.

"No tengo tanta ropa para llenar ese armario" comenté en mi ignorancia.

Antes de que me diese cuenta, al grito de: "¡ni pienses que te voy a dejar llenarlo tú sola!" Una chica a quién nunca había visto antes entró. Sostenía en sus manos un lápiz labial de color rojo y su desaliñado aspecto me hacía pensar que se había levantado en ese mismo instante, ¿pero era eso acaso posible siendo tan tarde? Aún quedaban unas cinco horas hasta que apagasen las luces.

Nada más verla quedé impactada por su cabello. "¿Cómo has podido pintarte el cabello de ese color?" dije fascinada mientras señalaba con descaro su larga melena verde.

Ella se me quedó mirando de forma bastante grosera, tras unos segundo e ignorando mi pregunta se dirige a personas que me trajeron. "¿Quién es esta cría? ? ¿Por qué la traéis aquí? ¿No estaréis pensando en que cuide de ella verdad?" Y así continuó durante unos minutos, tal ametralladora de preguntas harían perder la cabeza a cualquiera; por supuesto, aquellas personas no eran unas excepciones.

"Son órdenes de arriba" Comentaron los hombres interrumpiendo la sarta de preguntas, que comenzaban a perder sentido.

Aquella chica se cayó de inmediato y suspiró a modo de aceptación. "Pues bien déjennos un poco de tiempo de chicas" Finalizó mientras empujaba a aquellos grandes hombres hacia la salida. No pude evitar soltar una risa ante tal cómica situación. Reconozco que al inicio me daba un poco de miedo, pero no parecía tan mala persona cuando comenzó a hablar.

Hablamos de varias cosas, bueno, hablé. Ella no consintió en contarme nada sobre sí misma, desconozco por qué. "Irina" dijo en cuanto terminé de responder sus preguntas, que si bien no fueron formuladas como una ametralladora, seguían siendo bastantes.

Al oír su nombre me di cuenta de quién era en el acto. "¿Irina, el quinto oráculo?" dije emocionada, colocando mis manos entre mis piernas que se encontraban cruzadas en el suelo. Por la fuerza dada por la emoción me balanceé demasiado hacia adelante, de forma que mi cabeza chocó de lleno contra la frente de Irina, produciendo un extraño sonido.

Ella me miró con algo de enfado y luego se levantó dando un suspiro. "sígueme" Exhortó con la voz profunda. Pensé que iba a hacerme algo horrible. Pero me llevó a una sala extraña, solo una silla con numerosos cables se encontraba allí.

"Aquí podemos hablar tranquilas" No comprendí a qué se refería ¿Hablar tranquilas? ¿No podíamos en la sala? "¿En serio no te has dado cuenta aún? Comentó de forma súbita, no pude evitar dar un respingo del susto. Ella suspira ante mi cara de: ¿a qué te refieres?

Estamos siendo vigiladas. ¿Vigiladas? Miré atrás una y otra vez, tratando de buscar una posible persona tras nosotras, escuchando lo que hablamos. "Mira que eres ingenua, ahora sé por qué te trajeron aquí con tanta facilidad. Escucha atentamente."

El siguiente discurso se quedó atrapado en mi memoria a fuego, aún recuerdo cada palabra, cada gesto, cada inspiración y sobre todo, mi decisión: "El gobierno nos está controlando, hace tiempo que nuevas personas tomaron el poder. La destrucción de la Leva no fue más que parte de su plan. Redujeron los escudos de la nave y pasaron a través del campo de asteroides a propósito para destruir el gobierno. El actual presidente, Steff Vvidarn está amasando grandes fortunas a costa de los más necesitados. Nosotros, los oráculos, tenemos el poder de cambiar esto. ¿Tu también lo viste verdad? La destrucción del décimo círculo y por consiguiente de su oráculo. ¿Qué crees que pasaría si la gente se enterase? El pánico cundiría, las personas pedirían defensas, las aglomeraciones pedirían respuestas a la presidencia y eso acabaría destituyendo al actual gobierno. Por eso nos mantienen aquí, por eso nos vigilan y por eso nos mantienen amenazadas. Estoy segura de que también a ti te amenazaron de alguna forma."

Quedé congelada al instante, no podía procesar tal información, ¿de verdad fueron capaces de acabar con cerca de seis mil personas por hacerse con la presidencia? ¿Todo por dinero? De tanto pensarlo no pude retenerlo más me giré comencé a vomitar, dejando salir todo de mi interior. Antes de que me diera cuenta de mis ojos comenzaron a brotar lágrimas recordando una experiencia que jamás habría podido recordar de no ser por mi condición de oráculo. "Mi padre..." logré articular palabra entre el llanto y las nauseas del vómito. "Mi padre estaba allí, ¡mi padre murió allí!" Perdí los estribos por completo y golpeé la pared con toda mi fuerza.

"Lo siento" Dio sus condolencias Irina, tratando de calmarme. La miré con furia, con lágrimas. Nunca antes había estado tan furiosa con todo, siempre había resistido, pero ese día simplemente no pude aguantar más. "¿Lo sientes? ¿¡Lo sientes!?" cuán ridícula me sonó esa frase. "Tenía solo tres años, pero tengo la imagen en mi cabeza como si aún estuviera allí. El cadáver de mi padre, lo recuerdo. Las lágrimas de madre, las recuerdo. ¡Recuerdo perfectamente cómo todo se trunco desde aquello que dijeron fue un accidente, recuerdo perfectamente como pasamos de ser una familia feliz a ser tan solo una familia, recuerdo...! Era incapaz de continuar, las lágrimas llenaban mi rostro, la congestión me impedía articular palabra alguna.

Ella mantuvo sus ojos cerrados todo el tiempo, dejándome desahogarme sola, dejando que me hundiera en mi miserable vida. "¿Quieres vengarte?" No sé si fue el calor del momento, mi furia, o ambas, quizá ninguna. Pero mi respuesta a esa pregunta fue un inmediato sí. No con palabras, sino con la mirada.

Irina se levantó del suelo donde nos sentamos cuando comenzó a dar su discurso "Entonces siéntate aquí y prepárate para lo que estás a punto de experimentar. Seguí sus órdenes sin titubear y me senté en aquella extraña silla. Unos electrodos en mi cabeza y el tirar de una palanca, mis ojos se cerraron y esos fueron los únicos sonidos que pude apreciar entonces. Tras eso, todo se volvió negro para mí, y unas imágenes comenzaron a bombardear mi cabeza.


	6. Capítulo 5

Desperté exhausta, me sentía como si no hubiera cerrado los ojos en toda la noche, y era normal, las pesadillas que tuve ese día fueron sin lugar a dudas las peores que tendría en toda mi vida. Sin embargo, yo misma elegí ese camino.

"Encontrarás el sentido a esas imágenes con el tiempo, trata de mantener la cordura hasta entonces" Aquellas palabras de Irina solo aumentaron más mi confusión. Gritos, edificios altos siendo derrumbados e imágenes de objetos y criaturas que nunca antes había visto ¿Podría tratarse de nuestro planeta de origen? Pero por qué razón no guardo en la mente nada sobre ello, ¿acaso Valakar me estuvo ocultando algo? Tendría que preguntarle cuando le viese de nuevo, aunque eso podría llegar a ser algo difícil.

Un característico olor distrajo mi mente y despertó a mi estómago. Un gruñido hizo aparición, dejándome en claro que tenía hambre, y que hacía bastante que no había probado bocado.

Entré a la cocina, una pequeña habitación habilitada para preparar alimentos básicos a partir de una hornilla de gas y un sistema de agua corriente.

Irina preparaba algo mientras movía su largo cabello verde, recogido en una cola de caballo, de un lado a otro. Absorta en su quehacer, no notó una temblorosa mano que, con miedo, asomaba por su lado dispuesta a robar un trozo de aquello que tan buen olor emanaba. Para cuando se diera cuenta, el delito ya había sido cometido.

Una furiosa mirada de desaprobación fue dirigida hacia mi mientra dicha mano aproximaba con lentitud aquel trozo robado a mis labios y éstos daban un buen mordisco. Irina no dijo una palabra, tan solo quedó con aquella mirada, esperando una explicación. "febo un bia fin bomer" dije mientras trataba de masticar la cantidad de comida que mis pequeñas mejillas intentaban sostener. "No entiendo nada si no masticas primero" Pronunció finalmente, mientras con sus uñas producía un incesante sonido al chocarlas contra la encimera. Tragué finalmente y me dispuse a responder de nuevo, pero fui interrumpida antes de que pudiera continuar.

"Mira, no importa, ¿espera fuera vale? Ya casi está esto listo" Asentí con la cabeza y salí de la cocina, no sin antes oírla musitar algo sobre la poca educación que recibían los niños en estos tiempos. Se quejaba, pero yo sabía que era una persona muy amable.

El desayuno fue espléndido, no había comido algo tan bueno en mucho tiempo, a pesar de haber sido preparado de manera tan simple. Pero, los momentos tranquilos no durarían tanto tiempo. Esto tan solo era la calma que precedía a la tempestad.

Irina me comentó sobre una "misión" Me dijo que con ellos despejaría mis dudas sobre si unirme a la organización o no. Yo no sabía de qué estaba hablando, pero si esa misión me ayudaría a conocer más sobre el incidente que llevó a la muerte de padre, no tenía motivos para negarme.

Esperamos a la noche, las luces de toda la nave se apagaron y la oscuridad se hizo casi absoluta. Iluminadas brevemente por los vaivenes de los guardas de seguridad de la nave, salimos al exterior del edificio.

"Creí que nos estaban vigilando, ¿no sabrán que nos estamos escapando?" Era algo en lo que no había reparado hasta ahora, nos vigilaban, si, ¿pero cómo lo hacían? ¿Cámaras, micrófonos, sensores de calor? "No te preocupes por eso" Me respondió sacándome de mis dudas "Los guardias encargados de vigilarnos son topos de nuestra organización". Finalizó mostrando una sonrisa de satisfacción, a la que no pude evitar responder.

Llegamos a un pequeño hangar en unos minutos, en él, una pequeña nave se encontraba anclada y preparada para despegar. Entré al pequeño transporte y encontré a un chico joven que se disponía a conducirla. "¿A dónde os llevo?" Preguntó con una sonrisa socarrona en cuanto Irina cerró las puertas. "Deja de perder el tiempo". Le respondió secamente.

Tomamos el vuelo durante diez largos minutos y aterrizamos en La Leva, nave insignia de la flota hasta que La Imperio la destronó tras el gran incendio que costó la vida a miles de libros con años de información sobre la raza humana.

"¿Por qué hemos venido aquí?" Pregunté a Irina tras bajarnos de la nave. "Ven conmigo y no hagas ruido" Fue todo lo que respondió.

Nos colamos en la antigua biblioteca, quemada hasta los cimientos, no entendía el por qué habíamos ido allí, pero estaba algo ansiosa por descubrirlo.

Irina se acercó a una estantería, de la mochila que llevaba a su espalda saco un extraño dispositivo que emitía una fuerte luz láser. Tras pulsar el gatillo, la estantería frente a nosotros se desintegró con un leve siseo. No pude evitar contener el aliento de la impresión, ¿era eso un arma? ¿De dónde habría podido sacar algo de tal potencia? Pero lo que más me inquietó, fue que tras la estantería dónde antaño se encontraban los libros sobre investigaciones humanas en el planeta Tierra, se encontraran una escaleras hacia un segundo sótano del edificio. Ambas nos miramos y dimos un paso adelante.

"Jeremías" Pronunció "Él formaba parte de la organización, murió poco después de contarnos sobre la existencia de este lugar" Dijo con la voz áspera, con susurros casi imperceptibles. "Él era... un valioso miembro"

Llegamos a una puerta de metal blindado, la entrada era imposible sin conocer el código de acceso y lo que es más, el material de la puerta era muy resistente a las armas atomizadoras por lo que el aparato de Irina no sería eficaz.

Irina abrió su mochila una vez más y, sosteniendo su arma con la boca, sacó con ambas manos un artefacto rectangular con pinta de pesar demasiado como para que una chica tan delgada lo llevase en su mochila con tanta facilidad. Abrió la caja y de ella sacó un cartucho pequeño. Insertándolo en el arma atomizadora, la apuntó hacia la puerta blindada.

"Esto va a hacer mucho ruido, tendremos que recoger toda la información que podamos con la mayor rapidez posible, aléjate de la puerta". ¿Recoger información? ¿Quiere esto decir que esta instalación secreta pertenece al gobierno y posee pruebas que puedan inculparlos? De ser así se podría sacar a la luz la información y acabar con esto.

Seguí sus instrucciones tras asentir con la cabeza, estaba nerviosa, nerviosa y seria. Tenía muchas cosas que decir y preguntar, pero simplemente no me salían las palabras. Un fuerte silbido retumbó en las paredes y, en el extremo del aparato de Irina, un pequeño orbe negro se formó y, con tan solo acercarlo un poco más, la puerta fue engullida por el mismo.

"Un agujero negro" Dije para mi misma con asombro. "Luego te lo explico, ahora démonos..." Sus palabras fueron interrumpidas y ambas no pudimos más que contener el aliento, horrorizadas por la imagen que se extendía ante nuestros ojos.

Grande tubos llenos de líquido, en su interior, personas se encontraban en un estado de suspensión, no podía ver si estaban vivas o muertas, pero lo que si recuerdo, es el rostro desencajado de Irina al ver en uno de aquellos tubos a alguien querido para ella.


	7. Capítulo 6

Observé como Irina dejó caer su arma al suelo, absorta en sus pensamientos. Con lentitud, se acercó a uno de los tubos donde un hombre, de cabello largo, flotaba en el tanque. Ninguna burbuja salía de su nariz o boca. Lo más probable era que hubiera muerto. Irina colocó su mano sobre el frío cristal, tratando de acariciar su rostro, y una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla. Estaba segura de que sólo quiso susurrar, pero pude oír perfectamente como, con la voz rota, decía: "Lo siento"

Irina se encontraba sumida en su tristeza, pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que necesitábamos encontrar dicha información, para que una atrocidad como ésta no vuelva a repetirse. Y, lo qué es más, no era capaz de seguir observando a Irina, la que siempre actuaba tan segura de si misma, llorar de aquella forma, tan callada, tan inexpresiva, fría al igual que el cristal que su mano tocaba. Realmente acababa de conocerla, pero alguien capaz de llorar así sin duda no podía ser una mala persona.

Comencé a buscar, cajones, archivadores, estantes, pero nada, todo había sido llevado o quemado. Fue entonces cuando me percaté de un botón tras una de las estanterías, cubierto casi por completo por una placa quemada de hierro. Lo pulsé sin reparar en lo que aquello supondría. La estantería se hizo a un lado para mostrar una visión aún más perturbadora que la sala dónde me encontraba.

Una sala enorme, llena de filas y filas de tubos exactamente iguales a los de la sala anterior que se disponían en orden dejando un gran pasillo en el centro. Pero en ellos no se encontraban personas, o al menos, ya no eran personas.

"Híbridos" Dije en voz alta, unas profundas náuseas me indujeron al vómito, perdí el único alimento que había podido tomar en todo un día. Demasiadas emociones juntas, demasiadas razones para perder el apetito. Irina salió de su trance, como si nunca hubiera sucedido, "es peor de lo que había imaginado" dijo en voz baja mientras apoyaba su mano en mi espalda.

"¿Sabes usar un ordenador?" Preguntó, observándome mientras me reponía. Asentí con la cabeza y ella señaló un ordenador intacto al final del pasillo. Era extraño, la sala anterior no poseía documentos, pero ésta estaba conservada a la perfección, demasiado extraño. No reparé demasiado en ello, o no tanto como debiera haber hecho al menos. Estaba más concentrada en evitar las miradas de aquellos cadáveres sumergidos en los tubos.

Todos ellos tenían características de animales que había visto antes en libros de esta misma biblioteca. Un hombre con el rostro hundido y la nariz achatada, gordo hasta casi ocupar todo el recipiente. Una mujer cuyos sus brazos, sangrantes, estaban cubiertos de una gruesa capa de plumas, y sus labios se encontraban extendidos hacia adelante, simulando un pico de ave. Esas fueron solo dos de las cientos de espantosas imágenes que mi vista y mi casi perfecta memoria fueron capaces de retener.

Alcancé el aparato y lo encendí, no me dio ningún problema, ni siquiera había una contraseña, todo era demasiado conveniente. Accedí a la base de datos y ahí lo encontré todo; experimentos humanos con el fin de repoblar la nave con animales como los que se encontraban en nuestro antiguo planeta, con el fin de poder suministrar carne animal a la población y aumentar la variedad de alimento.

No pude negar el bien que haría a la población el hecho de que animales pudieran poblar la flota, pero esto estaba mal, terriblemente mal. Un listado de personas, pude reconocer algunos nombres, ¿así que aquí es dónde iban a parar quienes llamaban para vivir en La Imperio? Un espeluznante registro de las actividades databa y recogía paso a paso cómo ocurría el proceso de transformación. Mutilaban y destrozaban a las personas; las drogaban, las medicaban y les hacían experimentos horrendos. Una imagen apareció en pantalla, grité al verla, no pude evitarlo, eso fue demasiado para mí.

Una antigua compañera, Alexia, salía en la imagen, sus brazos habían sido torcidos hacia atrás, su cabello había sido cortado y gran parte de su cuerpo se encontraba cubierta de vello. FRACASO, podía leerse en rojo, en enormes letras, bajo aquella imagen. Irina me apartó de inmediato de la pantalla e introdujo un disco en el ordenador. "No es necesario que veas nada más" Me observó a los ojos, que lloraban sin poder hacer nada para remediarlo, de tristeza y de horror.

Un disparo se oyó a mi espalda y ambas nos giramos de inmediato. Un par de hombres con armas apuntándonos, junto a aquel chico que nos había traído en la nave, se encontraban a poca distancia de nosotras. "Entréganos lo que acabas de descargar" Impuso con un solo movimiento de su arma.

Irina, de nuevo serena como siempre, arrojó a sus pies el disco sin dudarlo un momento. "Nunca pensé que tú fueras una rata traidora, Mercer" Espetó al chico que apenas conocí hace unos minutos. "Todos tenemos que vivir de algo Irina, no puedo vivir solo de utopías" Se jactó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. "Y bien, ¿dónde esta mi pa...?" Antes de que pudiera finalizar su frase, uno de los hombres le disparó a la cabeza, salpicándolo todo de sangre.

Aprovechando el momento, Irina soltó una bomba de humo denso, que se dispersó rápidamente por la habitación, actos seguido rompió uno de los cristales disparando con su arma atomizadora. Una de esas criaturas cayó de él y emitió un berrido ensordecedor. Realmente no esperé que aún siguiesen vivas. Volví a gritar ante tal aberrante sonido. Los hombres dispararon a ciegas al tiempo que Irina me tomó de la cintura y comenzó a correr hacia el rincón de la habitación.

"¡Esto tendrá consecuencias!, ¡¿lo sabéis verdad?!" Gritó uno de los hombres. "¡Afuera!" Gritó Irina al tiempo que soltó un mechero en el suelo, pude ver antes de desaparecer cómo el humo se comenzaba a prender.

Aparecimos afuera de la biblioteca y una explosión a nuestras espaldas confirmaba lo que mis ojos vieron. "Eso fue..." susurré sorprendida. "Prometo que luego te lo contaré todo. Lamento mucho el haberte metido en todo esto" Se disculpó mientras corría cargándome en sus brazos, en dirección a la nave. Por suerte, aún seguía allí.

Montamos apresuradamente e Irina tomó los mandos. Con determinación y sin demasiado conocimiento comenzó a tocar botones. "Mierda, hace mucho que no manejo uno de estos. Te llevaré a nuestro cuartel, la casa donde nos encontrábamos ha dejado de ser segura. Agárrate fuerte" No estaba aún segura de lo que estaba pasando, demasiadas emociones se habían juntado en apenas unos instantes, miedo, incertidumbre, confianza, ira... Demasiadas para enumerarlas todas.

Mi mente se aclaró un instante y recordé unas palabras que parecía haber olvidado hasta ese momento. Las palabras del presidente retumbaron en mi mente, seguidas de las de aquel hombre armado. "¡Madre!" Grité lo más fuerte que pude, creo que ese fue uno de los días en los que más grité de toda mi vida. Me acerqué a Irina y giré los mandos con brusquedad. Ella me apartó molesta. "¡¿Qué demonios haces?! ¡¿Quieres matarnos a ambas?!" Replicó muy molesta. "La Éxodo, llévame allí, madre... ¡no puedo abandonar a madre sabiendo que pueden ir a por ella!" Le rogué con lágrimas en los ojos. Chasqueó la lengua y giró los mandos en dirección a la nave.

Llegamos lo más rápido que pudimos y corrí a mi casa, a pesar de apenas tener fuerzas. En el camino, uno de mis compañeros de escuela me detuvo completamente impactado. "Ishtar, ¿eres tú? Dijeron que habías muerto" me giré exhausta hacia él y, sin reparar en lo que tenía que decirme, pregunté acerca del paradero de madre. "¿Tú madre...?" Su rostro se oscureció de inmediato. "La señora Maya cometió suicidio en cuanto oyó la noticia de tu muerte. Pensé que lo sabrías."

Sacudí su cuerpo, pero al instante caí en la cuenta de que pelear con él no traería nada bueno, corrí de nuevo, agotada, con los ojos empapados de lágrimas, con los pies adoloridos, en dirección a casa. Finalmente llegué, apenas podía respirar. Irina llegó poco después y me encontró arrodillada en el suelo, mi cuerpo estaba cubierto de suciedad y lágrimas, la casa se encontraba desvalijada, y yo lo único que hacía era repetir "No está"

En ese momento, lo único que Irina pude hacer fue abrazarme.


End file.
